


Ascension Missing Moments - Dorian the Wedding Planner

by TCRegan



Series: Ascension of the Wolf [17]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian frets. Everything has to be perfect for Felix's wedding.</p>
<p>Takes place after Origin of All Revolutions, just before the epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension Missing Moments - Dorian the Wedding Planner

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for this to Nioelle who wanted to see more of the wedding. Dorian the wedding planner would not leave my head. Pure fluff.

The caterers were late. And the flowers he ordered were blue instead of the deep purple he was hoping for. The flower girl was sick. And the cake wasn't holding up under the hot summer sun, even with a cooling spell. He encased it in ice for now, but chances were it would suffer in taste.

"Dorian."

"And I have to make sure that the bride's family knows that-"

"Dorian!"

"What?!" Dorian snapped.

Fenris watched him stop pacing and look up. "Stop worrying."

"Stop worrying?" Dorian repeated, as if Fenris had asked him to grow an extra head. "You can't be serious."

"It's going to be fine. You've been planning this for months now."

In fact, Dorian had been planning it for much longer than that. The thing of it was, it was always hypothetical. When Felix officially got engaged, it was more concrete. And once they settled back in Tevinter, nearly everything was put on hold while Dorian arranged the wedding details for his best friend. Letters to Antiva City for their best chef to oversee the dinner, Orlais for specific silks for the dresses for the bridesmaids and the formalwear for the groomsmen. He'd even ordered eight different types of wine and, Fenris noted, the Ferelden ale he liked so much which Fenris swore was just Cabot's trial and error nug piss and wallpaper scrapings.

"The decorations are-"

"Fine. Felix would say so."

"I just…" Dorian took a breath. "This is _Felix's_ wedding. Everything has to be perfect." He sounded pained, and was trying not to wring his hands in anxiety.

Fenris stood, feeling slightly awkward in his own ornate clothing. Thankfully he would change after the ceremony into something more comfortable and less stiff. But he understood the need for tradition. Especially when they were breaking it into pieces by having an elf be part of the official wedding party. He crossed the room and took Dorian's hands, holding them tightly.

"It will be perfect. He knows what you've gone through for him." Fenris smirked a little. "You helped save the world. I think they would forgive you if the ice dragon centerpiece melted a little."

"Maker's breath, is it melting?" Dorian asked, and tried to jerk away to go look.

Fenris pulled him away from the hall and into a side room, where they could have a moment of privacy. "It's fine. I was being hypothetical."

"You don't understand."

"Felix is important to you," Fenris said. He knew. They'd been friends for a very long time. And besides that, Felix was a good person. He deserved the best. But Dorian was going to make himself sick over the preparations. It was like Josephine, but much, much worse. So Fenris pulled Dorian down for a kiss, hoping to distract him.

"Mm. Oh!" Dorian said, pulling back. "I have to make sure the desserts are-"

The door opened, Felix poking his head in. "There you are," he said, smiling at Dorian.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Dorian asked. "Livia didn't cancel, did she? That harlot! This is supposed to be-"

"Dorian, I need you to tie my tie."

"-a happy – What? Oh. All right."

Felix stood still while Dorian fussed over him, and caught Fenris's eye. They shared a small, knowing smile.

"There. Perfect."

"Just like the wedding," Felix returned, taking Dorian by the shoulders. "Everything is perfect, Dorian. Thank you. Do you have the ring?"

Dorian patted his pocket. "It's here."

"I'm so lucky to have you as my best man, Dorian."

Fenris grinned as Dorian preened, an arrogant smirk upon his lips.

"Well, yes. There's no one else you could trust this to, after all."

Felix kissed his cheek and clapped him on the back. "Go on and wait for me. I want to have a quick word with Fenris. In a few hours this will be over and we'll all be getting drunk and dancing."

"You mean you'll be stepping all over your poor bride's toes."

"That too," Felix agreed.

Dorian gave Fenris a quick kiss before departing.

"Is he going to be all right?" Felix asked.

"You would think it was his own wedding," Fenris said. Then he shook his head. "Perhaps not. He takes this a lot more seriously than he takes himself."

"Well." Felix laughed a little. "He can be a bit overbearing at times, but he means well. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking care of him. For making him happy. I told him the same for you. I'm glad…"

Fenris felt a slight heat rising in his cheeks. It was one thing for him to be happy, it was another to have someone acknowledge it. "It wasn't easy."

"Nothing with Dorian ever is." Felix paused. "Why are we friends with him again?"

Fenris chuckled.

"Come on," Felix said, opening the door. "I need to go get married."

Fenris touched his arm. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Felix admitted. "She's so perfect, Fenris." He paused, then took a breath. "Here goes nothing."

Fenris followed him out, excited and happy for his brother.


End file.
